Marlin's Childhood
by blurgal
Summary: Yup...What is Marlin's childhood like? Updated already. R&R pls!
1. Marlin's family

Kay, I decided to rewrite chapter 1 cuz I think the original one is actually quite boring, no dialogs and everything...and is very short. Well, I had had some good reviews, but I think I gotta edit this. Still can improve right? A new part had been added to make this longer, by the way. THANKS FOR REVIEWING MY WORK!!! Thank you, thank you. (blurgal waves like a good performer)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Finding Nemo. Kay! I've got it over with. Let's continue with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1 Marlin's childhood  
  
A female clownfish was swimming towards Marlin in the dark dark sea, her expression worried, trying to mouth some words to him. "I can't hear you! What did you want to say my dear?" She became even more flustered, and frantically tried to make herself heard. She looked as if she was shouting, but no sound came out. Suddenly...  
  
"Wake up! It's time for school!" Marlin's dad jumped on him.  
  
"I don't want to go to school! Five more minutes!" Marlin tried to stay asleep, a fin over his eyes.  
  
"Time for school! Time for school!" Marlin's dad zoomed around the anemone. Marlin, defeated, woke up, his eyes still half closed.  
  
His dad stopped acting crazy and smiled. He hugged his son.  
  
"Good morning Marlin!"  
  
Marlin blinked, smiled and hugged him back.  
  
"Morning Dad."  
  
"First day of school and ready to go and get some knowledge! Your stepmother had made breakfast! You can go and have it with Martin. I'm going out. Bye Marlin!"  
  
"Bye Dad." Marlin's smile faded away as he watched his father go. He went to the other part of the anemone to get his breakfast.  
  
"You are late! Your stepbrother had been here a long time ago. He was certainly more punctual than you. Now you had to gobble up your breakfast or you'll be late for school." His stepmother gestured to the pieces of seaweed placed for them to eat. Marlin took the larger piece.  
  
"NO! This is for your stepbrother. He needs more nourishment than you. The other piece is yours."  
  
Marlin took the other piece. It was puny. He finished his breakfast in about two seconds. That piece of seaweed is so small, he could finish it in two gulps.  
  
His stepmother frowned.  
  
"Don't gobble your food, it's rude. See, your brother never gobbles his food. He's such an angelfish, aren't you my Martin Darling."  
  
Marlin looked at Martin. He's shoving big pieces of seaweed down his little throat and asking for more. "His mother mades him sounds as if he's a god," thought Marlin, a grin creeping up his face.  
  
His stepmum noticed his grin and sensed that he is laughing at Martin.  
  
"Don't think that you're all that young man, you are going to REEF school (Ray's Excellent Education for all Fishes) while Martin is going to CI, (Clownfish Institution) an all clownfish school. Martin is going to a much better off school than yours."  
  
Marlin sighed and rolled his eyes. She had been bragging about it since Martin had been accepted into CI, which was a long time ago. But then, looking on the bright side, any school without Martin in it is a good school.  
  
***** In school.  
  
Marlin looked all around him. Everyone was total strangers to him, and he was the only clownfish there. He stood there, hoping that someone would call him and make friends with him. And someone did call him.  
  
"Hey there, that orange fish with white stripes."  
  
Marlin turned around. It was an angelfish and a crab.  
  
"Hi, my name is Angela. I'm obviously an angelfish as you can see. His name's Hermit. He's a bit shy."  
  
"Erm... Hi. My name's Marlin. I'm a clownfish."  
  
Angela's eyes widened.  
  
"A clownfish? Hey, you're funny right? Tell us a joke!"  
  
"Yeah...Tell...us...a...joke," Hermit sqeaked from inside his shell.  
  
Marlin sighed. Why can't anybody understand that clownfish aren't funny? "Actually, clownfish are not funnier than any of the other fish in the ocean..." Marlin started to explain, but was interrupted by Angela.  
  
"Oh, don't be such a wet blanket. Tell us a joke!"  
  
"Do...somethink...funnee," Hermit squeaked.  
  
"Okay then, I think I know quite a good one." Marlin sighed. Here it goes again.  
  
"There was this mollusk, it walks up...no, swims up to a sea cucumber. You know actually nobody talks but in a joke, everyone talks. So the mollusk says to the sea cucumber..."  
  
His rather bad joke was interrupted by the arrival of the teacher, Mr Ray. (Father of the stingray shown in the movie)  
  
"Mr Ray!" all the kids (not including Marlin) squealed and ran up to him. He (I mean Mr Ray) landed on them.  
  
"Now, where had my class gone?"  
  
"We're here!" Some of the fishes in his class lifted up his fin.  
  
"Oh! Now hop abroad the Explorer!"  
  
*** Marlin soon made friends with everyone in class. However, all they did is to ask him for jokes, and he had to repeat the joke on the sea cucumber and mollusk over and over again.  
  
One day, Marlin went to school as usual. He heard someone calling him.  
  
"Hey, you're a clownfish right? Tell us a joke!"  
  
Marlin turned around, ready to tell that fish that clownfish aren't funny, when he realized that that fish wasn't calling him. There was another clownfish. And a female one at that. It was love at first sight. Marlin felt his heart flipping over. He smiled his most charming smile at her, and from the way she smiled back, it can be confirmed that she felt the same way too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* To be continued...Muahahaha.  
  
The faster you review the faster I update. (grins evil grin revealing sharp teeth.) 


	2. Coral

A/N: I'm sorry this took sooo long! I'm so sorry!!! I really really got an extremely severe case of writer's block. And I have exams! Which I failed. And the bad news is, the next chapter might take some time too, as my end of yr exams are coming soon after the midyr. I don't want to fail THAT, or I might be kicked out. (of school.) And I also had no idea what might come next so ideas would be rightly welcome.

Credits

Fattyaddy-99: You know, I think I kinda agree with you. Martin is kinda like Dudley while Marlin is kinda like Harry. For one he always bullies Harry like Martin bullies Marlin. No. 2, he eats a lot while harry eats very little, no.3 Dudley went to Smeltings while before it was decided that harry goes to hogwarts, he was to go to St Brutus' for incurably blah blah blah. Not that I have anything against Mr Ray's school though. ï

monika gal: thanks for ur review. Marlin's love at first sight with Coral is really sweet isn't it? But things are not going to be that easy for the couple...

Andrea Partridge: YuP! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long if you were waiting for chapter 2!! But it's out now, so read on! ï

Elina: Hi elina. (this person here is my schoolmate)

AKINA1000: WAAAHHHH!!! I'm so sorry! You told me to update ASAP, yet I didn't!!! TT

Fatcat11388: Sorry Jess! I had not been writing for such a long time! Also thanks for your nice review.

Travis Hicks: Thanks. I'm so sorry I took so long to update though. I'm getting repetitive.

Disclaimer: Oh...do I have to repeat that? Yes? I don't own Finding Nemo. Kay?

Chapter 2- Coral

Coral became Marlin's best friend in the school. Although Coral didn't know it, Marlin had started to have a secret crush on her since he met her.

After school, Marlin swam home with Coral. He found out that she lived with both her parents in an anemone not very far from his. She was an only child as her other 395 siblings had became barracuda food.

"Bye Marlin!" she said cheerfully as she swam off.

"Bye Coral," he whispered with a dreamy smile on his face. He swam in the opposite direction, the direction where his anemone is.

The first thing he saw when he reached home is his stepbrother introducing his new girlfriend to his stepmother. Some girl named Shell. Everyone stared at Marlin when he suddenly burst in on their important meeting.

"Erm...is everything okay?" Shell asked, confused.

Marlin swam off to the kitchen to grab a bite of seaweed. His father was there.

"Don't say anything Marlin! I know this look on your face only too well! Who's the girl?" his father asked, excited. Not waiting for a reply, he went on. "You can give her a present! That's how I wooed your mother in the past, you know." His father looked thoughtful, but a bit sad. "But the best thing you can give her is your love."

After his snack, Marlin swam to his bedroom, where he fell asleep, thinking about Coral.

"Coral is better than any Shell in the entire ocean."

Marlin woke up, bright and early. He had a big grin plastered on his face although he didn't know why he should be so happy. His stepmother was even grumpier than usual. Seeing him happy made her even grumpier.

"Breakfast in the kitchen. And what are you smiling at you big clown?"

This statement, far from wiping the smile off his face, made him giggle. This irritated her even further.

"What's so funny? No breakfast for you! Look at the time! You're running late! Get out NOW!"

Marlin laughed.

"Bye stepma!" he said cheerfully as he swam to school. His stepmother is left blinking after him.

"What's wrong with that boy today?"

Marlin waited for Coral at the pink rock where they meet every day to go to school. As he was early, having being chased out by his stepmother, he had to wait longer than usual. But after what seemed like a thousand years later, Coral came.

"Hi Marlin! What's with that smile on your face?"

'Nothing." He grinned. "I'm not even laughing!"

"Come on! You..." Coral started to laugh too.

"What! What's so funny? Is it me?"

"It...it's so funny... the way you...you are smiling...for...for nothing!" Coral choked out, laughing.

"What the..." then Marlin started to laugh too.

They were still there laughing five minutes later.

"Come on. Let's go or we'll be late for Mr Ray. He's taking us to the drop-off today," Coral said. "Catch me if you can!" She sped off.

"Wait! Stop!"

"Hmmm?" Coral stopped, already some distance from Marlin. "No tricks Marlin!"

"I...I need to tell you something..."

Slowly, Coral swam back to Marlin.

"You can tell me as we swim. Or you can tell me later."

"No...no. I must say it now, or I might never say it again. I...I..."

"You can tell me, Marlin."

"This is... it's difficult for me to say this, but... Coral, I have to say this... I love you... I don't want to love anyone but you... I know it is kind of sudden, and I don't really know everything about you... But I'm willing to learn and stay by your side if you give me a chance... It took me a lot of courage to finally say this, and it probably will change everything but I couldn't take it anymore... If you could only tell me how you feel about this, I promise you I won't bother you again if you want me to... I'll do whatever you ask... So... Coral...?"

Coral stared at him for a while, her mouth wide open. Marlin waited nervously for her reaction. When she finally spoke she said, "I'm sorry Marlin, but I don't really feel the same way about you. Don't get me wrong, I really like you, but I...I really don't think...I can go out with someone else when...when I already..."

"Don't say anymore Coral, I understand," Marlin said in a strangely croaky voice before rushing off.

"Wait Marlin! What about school?" Coral shouted at Marlin, who was swimming off in the wrong direction as fast as he could...

To be continued...

A/N: Reviews would be very extremely welcome. So are flames, though I would prefer nice reviews. Maybe they might encourage me to update a bit faster, so I would know at least SOMEONE reads my stories!


End file.
